dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Raymond Terrill (New Earth)
Ray was next seen, along with the other JSA reserves, helping to contain the damage caused by the villainous trio of Mordru, Obsidian and Eclipso. He was later shown as part of a new, government-sponsored Freedom Fighters team. The Freedom Fighters are ambushed by members of Alex Luthor's Secret Society and all but Damage, Uncle Sam and Ray are killed. Ray is taken alive as he is needed for Alex Luthor's device to bring back the multiverse (it was revealed that had the first Crisis not occurred that Ray, Kyle Rayner and Huntress would have originated from Earth 8). Ray is freed before the devices destruction. One Year Later At the beginning of DC's One Year Later event, Ray Terrill's whereabouts are unknown. In the Superman storyline "Up, Up and Away!" , Ray tries to repower a weakened Superman. Ray finally returns to action wearing a new costume, he encounters and soundly defeats the traitorous Stan Silver, who has taken the name "Ray" for himself. Ray Terrill then joins the new Freedom Fighters. | Powers = * : Ray has the ability to absorb light, storing it for later uses. Once his body absorbs sunlight, he can direct the energy to rearrange molecules into any form, matter or energy. ** : He can also produce light from his own body which powers light projection and flight. *** : Ray has the ability to fly, without artificial means. Require only minimum power and subliminal thought. *** : The ability to project rays, beams, and bolts of destructive light. Require only minimum power and subliminal thought. *** : A power to create constructs out of pure light similar to a Green Lantern's constructs. It requires only minimum power and subliminal thought. Larger and more complicated manipulations of energy and matter require extended meditation and more power. *** : Ray can 'bend' light to create illusions. *** : The ability to 'bend' light around himself, rendering him invisible to the naked eye. * : Capable of converting his body completely into light energy. ** : No physical harm can come to him in this form (as demonstrated when Lobo punched Ray through his skull). ** : This process can be used to heal damage that his physical form has already sustained (seen in the story "Ray Gets Shot In The Head" where a bullet was lodged at the base of his skull and he was told by doctors he would be paralyzed from the neck down. After turning to his energy form the damage was healed instantly). ** : As pure energy, he can travel at the speed of light and cross space unassisted. | Abilities = * : Ray is also one of the most skilled computer programmers in the DCU. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : The color black is most resistant to Ray's power. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Before he knew of his powers he was known in his town as Night Boy for only coming out at night. | Recommended Reading = * * * -91 * -55 * , 17-37 * -27 | Wikipedia = Ray (comics) | Links = }} Category:Freedom Fighters members Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:Forgotten Heroes members Category:Justice League International members Category:Black Canary's Love Interests